


Stand With Me

by Audrey_Bolander



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_Bolander/pseuds/Audrey_Bolander
Summary: "Is the future going to be all girl?""We can only hope."Missteen (Missy x 13th Doctor)Fluff/AngstDescription is under-construction.





	1. Prologue

"Doctor..."

Missy was lying on the forest floor, within an inch of her life. The full blast? Never knew the laser had the power to kill a Timelord, says a voice in the back of her mind. But of course she did, even if she had forgotten in the centuries that had passed.

Of course she knew, she was the one who killed her.

The narcissistic bastard, her previous regeneration. He took the Ancient Greek story to a whole new level - he had fancied her. To be honest, she was disgusted. It was wrong. It was, key word was, her. Him. Them. It didn't matter - she disgusted herself anyway.

Her back, her back was burning. As though thousands of microscopically thin metal rods had speared into her back and buried themselves into her spine. She lay, gazing up at the smoky sky. She could still hear the explosions.

"Play with fire and you get burnt..." She mutters to herself, letting her eyes drift shut.


	2. Chapter One - Rebirth

"Oh, there it is. Silly old universe. The more I save it the more it needs saving. It's a treadmill."

The Tardis whirrs in response. She was egging him on. Telling him that he couldn't die.

"Yes, yes I know they'll get it all wrong without me."

Doctor, the universe will suffer without you. He could hear the voice of the Tardis. She wasn't impressed.

"Well, I suppose....one more lifetime won't kill anyone. Well, except me."

One way or another, this you was going to end, the Tardis argues.

He could feel the regeneration energy about to absorb him, but he fights back.

"You wait a moment, Doctor. Let's get it right. I've got a few things to say to you. Basic stuff first."

He staggers up the stairs, dragging his dying body.

"Never be cruel, never be cowardly." He says as he walks around the upper platform of his Tardis, "And never ever eat pears!

"Remember – hate is always foolish...and love, is always wise."

"Always try to be nice and never fail to be kind." He says as he paces down the stairs and towards the door, "Oh, and....and you mustn't tell anyone your name. No-one would understand it anyway. Except...."

He gasps and falls to the floor, embraced with a wave of pain.

"Except....children." He gasps, "Children can hear it. Sometimes – if their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too. Children can hear your name."

He grunts, trying to hold onto his last tendrils of consciousness.

"But nobody else. Nobody else. Ever."

He pulls himself off the floor.

"Laugh hard. Run fast. Be kind."

A final breath.

"Doctor... I let you go."

His ears ring. His head pounds. The ghosts of his precious incarnations cry to be heard and he can hear the screams of regeneration.

And suddenly he was surrounded by a golden fire, with every cell of his body screaming in pain. The light rips his body appart - twice as painful as usual. Holding back his regeneration energy for so long was like trying to hold back a motorised toy. When he finally let go, all the pent up energy bursting forth with twice the speed.

The pain is unbelievable, it feels as though every particle of his being is being torn away from each other. He's vaguely aware of his screaming.

When the golden light fades, he can immediately notice something different.

His ring slips off his finger, and he's aware of his smaller, smoother hands. Longer hair, down to his shoulders. He staggers over to the console, pulling the screen around to stare at his reflection.

Her reflection.

She takes in blonde, shoulder length hair framing a petite, young face with big hazel eyes. A wide smile spreads across her face.

"Oh, brilliant!" She has Yorkshire accent.

Suddenly, her whole world starts to shake and she's thrown off her feet. The Tardis lets out loud groans, tilting to almost sideways. The Doctor struggles to find handholds in the holes on the metal floor, her breath heavy and eyes full of panic. Everything was collapsing around her, sparks flying.

The doors fly open and loose sheets of paper fly out. She lets out a loud gasp as she slides down, frantically grabbing onto the console. She was mere metres away from the door, with nothing to stop her fall if she lost her grip, and the Tardis was now turned completely on its side.

And suddenly, with a loud crash, the Doctor was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So at the moment I'm trying to keep chapters shorter so I can get more out. They may get longer in the future but for now I'm gonna keep them under 1000 words - around the 300-700 word mark.
> 
> Also thank you to all you lovelies for reading! It means a lot to me. *Hugs if you want them*
> 
> \- Audrey


End file.
